A sheet attached with an RFID tag (hereinafter, referred to as “RFID sheet”) has been provided. An image processing apparatus which uses an RFID sheet includes an access device capable of accessing an RFID tag, that is, capable of reading information from an RFID tag or writing information to the RFID tag, and accesses the RFID tag while the RFID sheet is being transported during image forming process.
In the image processing apparatus capable of accessing the RFID tag, it can be considered that reading and writing on a RFID tag fails. Therefore, for example, in a related-art image fanning apparatus including a reader/writer for reading and writing on a non-contact IC chip, when reading or writing on the non-contact IC chip cannot be successfully performed, the sheet is reversed and fed again.
However, in the related-art image processing apparatus, even when the RFID sheet is fed again and reading or writing is tried, the reading or writing cannot always be successfully performed. For example, in a case where an access error occurs due to a large amount of data processing being accompanied by processing delay, even when reading or writing is retried under the same condition, it is expected that an error occurs again.